


More please~

by XStariiqX



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStariiqX/pseuds/XStariiqX
Summary: After some days of traveling, Jay decides to take a move on Y.O.U. And somehow triggers something off. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	More please~

7:45 AM. Leaving time. Y.O.U got up reluctantly, and stretched. It had only been a total of 13 days now since he left, and he'd planned on gaining more distance from June, for safety reasons. The boy beside him on the couch stirred, and woke. "We leaving? Already?" Y.O.U blinked. "Yes? Our stuff is already packed, no worries." "Oh, ok." The kid got up, and walked over to the door. They had only taken a quick nap after waking up at 5, as Y.O.U intended to leave early, to avoid the hottest hours of the day. The kid, whose name he found out was Jay, picked up his backpack, and slung it beside the couch. Y.O.U, who's temporary name is Wyatt, raised one eyebrow as Jay walked towards him. "What are you doing? We have to lea-" He was cut off, by a quick movement towards him. Jay smashed his lips against Y.O.U's, a warm feeling filling him. Y.O.U stood there, as Jay's hands slipped up to his shoulders comfortingly. Jay broke away momentarily, pulling back, face red. "I- sorry about that-" He felt embarrassed, running a hand through his black hair in distress. Y.O.U blinked, face equally red. "o, no, you're fine, I- I liked it..." He trailed off. They both stood there for what seemed like forever. "We should go now-" Jay quickly said, grabbing his bag again. Y.O.U nodded, grabbing his, and preparing to walk out.

\---------------------

Its been an all day drive, and both of them were tired. They had stopped at a hotel to rest for the night, and Jay slung his bag somewhere, plopping down on the bed. Sadly, there was only one, so they would have to share. "Uhm, Jay...about earlier?" Y.O.U questioned, feeling his face heat up again. The boy on the bed sat up. "Yea?" "Can we..uh do that again?" Y.O.U blushed, looking away. He didn't know he could blush, and later on he would have to thank whoever inputed that into the main computer. Jay got up, raising an eyebrow, and approached Y.O.U, grabbing onto his arm. The younger looked confused, as he was pulled onto the bed, on his back, with Jay hovering over him. "Say that again? I didn't hear you." The boy ontop of him was awfully close, hands on either side of Y.O.U's head. "I-C- can we kiss again?" He asked it awkwardly, blushing rose red. Jay nodded, and leaned forwards, catching Y.O.U's lips in his own. They were soft, perfect even, as Jay sneaked a hand down Y.O.U's clothed side. Y.O.U hadn't noticed yet, engulfed in their kiss, as if it was their last. Jay broke from the kiss, to catch his breath. Y.O.U was left panting, clearly out of breath, and now aware of the hand moving slowly down his side, and finally at rest on his hip. Jay mowed his fingers in a circular motion on Y.O.U's hip, causing his breath to hitch. he continued the motions, making Y.O.U's whole body shudder at the soft touch, sending heat like a beeline to his crotch. “Jay…we…can’t continue like this..” His voice was shaky, as the boy on top of him traced a finger along his inner thigh. “Why?” “B-because- well, I’m part cat- aah- and part robot-ish- aah! You might end up triggering me into heat-“ He could barely talk, not that he’d want to, as much as he wanted this to continue. Jay smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be mine by the end of this anyways~” He slurred the last part, and leaned down to nip at Y.O.U’s neck. Y.O.U’s hands roamed Jay’s chest, touching at whatever skin he found. Jay had began to suck and nip at his neck, almost enough to leave a mark. The hand that wasn’t on Y.O.U’s hip strayed to the boy’s hair, running through the light gray strands. Now Y.O.U said he was part cat? Jay grinned when he found what he was looking for, and rubbed along the base of a floppy, gray feline ear. “Aaa~!” Y.O.U’s whole body was screaming at him, wanting Jay. The black-haired boy above him bit down onto his neck, not enough to draw blood, but that left a visible mark. That sent Y.O.U over the edge. His whole body shuddered as it made its transition into heat, his body temperature almost becoming unbearable. Jay, pleased at the heated mess of a boy below him, grinned, and started to pull at Y.O.U’s belt buckle gently. “Tell me what you want~” Jay slurred it again, in a way that made Y.O.U almost burn up from his own heat, as he let out a small whimper. “P-please- j-just fuck me already- aa! Jay!” His head was tilted back to give Jay a better angle at his neck, and his eyes were half-lidded, clouded with lust. Jay grinned, and grounded his hips into Y.O.U’s, straddling him in the process. “aa!” Y.O.U, at this point had become a mess of mewling and moaning, completely at his mercy. And Jay liked it. As a matter of fact, he had his own desires, and quickly disregarded both their pants off to the side. Y.O.U bucked his hips up to the motion, wrapping his arms around Jay’s neck. At some point, in which neither of them remember, both their shirts were tossed off, and Y.O.U’s hands were back to roaming around Jay’s chest, touching everywhere. By now they were both fully stripped down bare. Jay slipped his hands under Y.O.U’s hips, raising them up onto his shoulders. “You sure about this?” He asked, concern in his gaze. Sure, he knew Y.O.U wasn’t in his right mind right now, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay first. The cat boy underneath him nodded with a slow growl, and rolled his hips upward, causing Jay to moan lightly. “Alright alright.” Probably the most beautiful sound Jay will ever hear is the gasp Y.O.U made when he pushed inside, watching the boy under him arch his back beautifully, gripping the sheets. Jay leaned back down, and began to bite at Y.O.U’s neck again. Y.O.U, clearly irritated at the slow pace Jay was thrusting at. “Move faster, I’m not made of fucking glass.” He pulled Jay closer to him, if that was even possible. Jay picked up the pace, rolling his hips into Y.O.U’s, who felt warm and tight around him. Y.O.U wrapped his legs around Jay’s back, hips rocking as he was fucked senseless. Jay had slowly started to pick up the pace, slamming into Y.O.U with each thrust. Both their moans were loud, and could probably be heard in the next room over. Too bad. Y.O.U’s hands moved to grabbing onto Jay’s hair for purchase, almost pulling at the strands. “aaa-!” “J-Jay?” He could barely get the words out as Jay slowed down to listen. “C-can we change position really quick…?” Jay blinked. “sure.” And flipped Y.O.U over on his stomach. “Like this?” “Y-yes.” Jay wrapped one arm under Y.O.U’s middle, to raise his hips upwards. “You sure?” The only response was an impatient growl. Jay pushed back in, welcoming the warm tight feeling around him as he slammed into Y.O.U, causing the boy to grip the sheets, almost tearing them. “Aa-! Mmph, aa” Y.O.U’s moans clearly couldn’t be contained at this rate, but neither of them ccared. Jay grunted, heat pooling in his lower stomach. “Wyatt-“Y.O.U winced at the use of his temporary name, but could care less as he was fucked senseless. His vision was starting to blur, the space in front of him becoming hazy. Jay leaned down to his ear, and nipped it. “Tell daddy what you want~” “I-i- please daddy~ I- I need you- mm- fill me-“Y.O.U bucked his hips back, pushing Jay deeper into him. Jay resumed his assault on Y.O.U’s neck, peppering it with visible marks. “J-jay…I-I’m going to-“Jay nodded, reaching around to grasp Y.O.U’s exposed member. He gasped at the motion, his senses overloading from tension three ways: his dick, his ass, and his neck. “JAY!!!” Y.O.U came over the bed, staining the sheets clear white with his material. Jay grunted, as Y.O.U tightened around him with his orgasm, and with a few thrusts, he pulled halfway out, gripped Y.O.U’s hips tightly, and slammed back in as hard as possible, delivering a scream from the boy under him, and his own orgasm as he filled him up. He was down to the knot, and Y.O.U had rested on the bed, panting, eyes half closed. Jay tried pulling out, but decided it wasn’t worth it. He licked along Y.O.U’s neck passionately as the feline boy calmed down from his heat.


End file.
